Yellow Eyes and Purple Lips
by Lollipopswilltakeover
Summary: For BillDip week. Bill's running late for their date, later than usual. What is taking him so long?


**Have a quick one shot for Billdip week!**

* * *

"Bill?" Dipper asked, knocking on the door of his and Mabel's room. "It's almost five o'clock, we're gonna miss the movie if you don't hurry up in there!"

"Five seconds, Pine Tree, five seconds!" Bill yelled from the other side of the door. "I'm almost done, I promise!" Dipper tapped his foot, checking his watch. He couldn't hear much of anything from Bill's side of the door, except for the mumbles of what were probably curses in the gibberish that was the Demonic language. Even after three years of dating, Dipper could barely understand the few phrases Bill had managed to find the patience for to teach him.

"Fuck! Okay, make that two more minutes." He hit the door with the bottom of his fist. "Calm down, kid, the more you distract me, the longer it takes!" He groaned, but didn't actually hit the door again. Bill could take his damn sweet time, and he would just have to wait. He was used to it at this point. There was a reason Dipper always made them get ready early. "Actually, make it five." Dipper breathed out in a huff, crossing his arms.

He leaned up against the door. He was used to Bill running late, but he typically wasn't this secretive about what was causing the said lateness. Ever since a few weeks ago, when Mabel had pulled Bill aside and she had kidnapped his boyfriend for like five hours, Bill had been acting very sneaky. Doors were not only locked, but warded against intruders, something Dipper learned after picking the bedroom lock. He had instantly passed out and had been moved to the living room, a rather kind trap for Bill. He usually ended up in a cage, at the best. But Bill was simply trying to keep something from him, not tease him, and _that_ was what worried him.

"Come on, you actually wanted to see this one!" Dipper complained, anxiously running his fingers through his hair. "Don't tell me you forgot!" The first film Bill had wanted to see in over a year, and it was the last night the theater would show it. He had begged Grunkle Stan for the night off, there was no way in Hell that he was letting them be late for this.

"Just one- ah, done!" The door swung open a second later, and a smiling Bill stood before him. Dipper quickly eyed him up and down. Shoes, check, pants, check, shirt, check, bowtie, check. Too many dates had been pushed back due to Bill forgetting some part of his clothing ("I don't understand why you meatheads require clothing, it's so stifling!") for him not to not have to check.

"What took you so-" Dipper began, only to become slack-jawed halfway through the effort. Bill was wearing make up. And he was rocking it. After years of being Mabel's guinea pig, he could be considered an expert in makeup. Hell, he still covered up pimples from time to time. But his boyfriend wasn't covering anything up (his skin was flawless), rather, enhancing his already perfect features.

Yellow orbs peered out from a canopy of thick black lashes, a gold liquid liner effortlessly framing his eyes. A light blush stained his cheeks, emphasizing his high cheekbones. Bill all but glowed with golden light. But what really caught Dipper's eye was dark purple lipstick that coated his plump lips. He had always had a fascination with Bill's mouth, and to see it painted such a lovely color did _things_ to him. His mouth suddenly felt very dry, and his hands clammy. Bill was always beautiful, but the makeup was a welcome surprise.

"Woah," Dipper heard himself say. Bill smiled uneasily.

"Worth the wait?" he asked, eyes staring straight at Dipper. Those eyes were molten gold, searing into Dipper's flesh. He could spend years staring into those eyes.

Dipper coughed, nodding. "You're always worth the wait, but this is a nice surprise," he admitted, taking Bill's arm in his own. Bill stuck his tongue out at him, but Dipper could see that he was pleased. He gave Bill a quick kiss on the forehead. "You really do look nice. What brought this on?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "Shooting Star thought it would be sweet if I surprised you. I'd asked her why her lips were different colors sometimes a while back, and apparently that's when she got the idea. She said that she had been wanting to give me a makeover a while, and if I was semi-interested in it, all the better. So it's not… not weird, or anything like that?" He could see that Bill was trying very hard to not start biting his lip. He was nervous, Dipper realized. He brushed a lock of hair behind Bill's ear.

"As long as you're confident with how you look, then it's not weird. Plus, you look hot as hell, so," Dipper replied with a smile. Bill shoved him to the side of the stairs, but he seemed to be more or less back to his typical asshole self.

"It's only suiting. I am a demon, after all!" He rolled his eyes. At the bottom of the stairs, Dipper pulled Bill into a deep kiss. Bill sputtered for a moment before leaning back into the kiss.

"I love you," Dipper murmured, forehead pressed up against his boyfriend's. Bill smiled, giving him a gently peck.

"I love you too. But, Dip-dop, you got purple lipstick all over your lips now." Dipper rolled his eyes.

"It was gonna get there eventually anyways. At least I'm not all smeared, like your's is," he retorted, brushing his finger across the messed lipstick. He quickly rubbed the mess out with little force. "There. Now, you ready?"

Bill grinned. "Oh yeah."

* * *

 **Happy BillDip Week everyone! Please review!**


End file.
